


He's Eros and He's Apollo

by chadleymacguff



Series: The Adventures of Witch!Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched locator spell, Stiles isn't feeling all that confident in his abilities. Until Derek stops by to check on how he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Eros and He's Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the Witch!Stiles series. I'm working how to add-in the two of them being possessed without forcing to much out of the characters.

_Well that could’ve gone better_. Stiles said to himself as he killed the engine. He’d grown very close with his steering wheel the past few weeks, as he’d been bashing his head into it most nights. He’d once again made a fool of himself, in front of everyone. _Maybe I’m blowing this out of proportion_. But of course he knew he was only trying to soothe his own insecurities. It never worked.

\----

  
Stiles drove Scott over to Derek’s secret, yet not so secret hideout, after school. He sat with his hands almost glued to the wheel for a few minutes before Scott decided to interrupt his internalized monologue.

 

“Stiles. We’re here so, you know, we can get out at some point.” Scott didn’t know what was up with Stiles recently. He’d seen less of him, less than usual. Granted most of his time was spent trying to figure out what was running around Beacon Hills killing people and keeping his relationship with Allison a secret but he still saw Stiles in-between. These days it seemed like he spent a majority of his time by himself or with Derek. Which was uncharacteristic behavior for Stiles especially since he, well, hated Derek.

 

Scott glared at Stiles for another minute before he even responded with a mumble and pulled his keys out of the ignition. “Are you okay?” Scott may have been busy with other things but Stiles was still his best friend and he wanted him to know that. “If you need to talk about something I’m here for you. Like always.”

 

Stiles nodded staring straight out of the window. He licked his lips with what little moisture he had in his dry mouth before uttering his next string of words.

 

“Promise you won’t be upset with anything that Derek says inside.”

 

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed. “Like what?” He asked in that genuinely puzzled way he always does.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Just, go with it.” Stiles cracked open the door of his jeep, tugging his backpack free from the backseat before jumping out.

 

Scott stood by the door of the jeep looking at Stiles as he headed for the door. Looking at the new way that he seemed to carry himself. It was different than his usual bouncy self. It was almost as if he’d acquired a new level of confidence. “Are you…seeing someone?” Scott made a crooked smile. He knew that if he had, Stiles would’ve said something or alluded to it at some point but he’d somehow managed to keep him completely in the dark.

 

“Why? Jealous you don’t get all of my attention?”

 

There, that was the sarcastic Stiles that he knew. But Scott couldn’t help but wonder what Stiles meant with his warning. It was still rather odd that he’d been spending so much time with Derek to begin with. He had to wonder to himself if something might be going on between them.

 

“Dude, are you coming or not? You know a certain mister grumpy pants doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Stiles held the steel door open letting out the stale air that came from such an old abandoned building with little to no ventilation. He raised his eyebrows with an agitated expression.

 

“Yeah. Sorry.” He shook the thoughts out of his head as just him being overly inquisitive and jogged over to the door that had been left ajar.

 

It had been about a week since Scott had last come down here to see Derek and ask for some advice. Nothing to major just some run of the mill advice that’d you get from an older male. He could see that Derek hadn’t done anything to make the place look semi-presentable in the meantime. It was obvious that he couldn’t unblack the windows because someone would notice the sudden change and could easily see what was going on in the building but maybe a couch or someplace comfortable to sit would be nice.

 

He continued to look closer at his surroundings that he’d never really noticed before today. Scrunching his nose and furrowing his brow at the random assortment of things that littered the outer borders of the room.

 

“Yeah. I always say we should do something to make the place look halfway decent. I mean what if we have company?”

 

The boys turned their heads to find a young woman sitting on top of a suitcase in front of the train car where, one could only assume, Derek slept. With her legs crossed and a skirt that seemed to be a little too high for the position she was sitting in.

 

“Hey Erica.” Scott said looking everywhere but her legs which she made abundantly clear where smooth as she continuously stroked them.

 

“Erica you can put your goodies away. No one is buying today.” Isaac stepped out of the shadows of the stairwell. “I don’t know why you keep trying, Scott clearly isn’t interested.”

 

Erica stood up and straightened out the ruffles of her jacket. “Whatever Isaac. A girl’s gotta try.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes and suddenly realized that he hadn’t heard a witty remark from Stiles since they been inside. He found him sitting on a trunk reading an old book that he’d pulled from his bag. I was so unlike Stiles to be so quiet.

 

Before he could make a remark on how antisocial he was being, the door of the train car squeaked open.  Derek stepped out wearing one of the only three pairs of jeans he probably owns, a wife beater and boots that pulled the whole look together. He looked around at the assembled group and noticed Boyd was missing.

 

“Where’s Boyd?” He asked authoritatively.

 

A few of them shook their heads before they heard the open and Boyd jump over the railing, landing beside Scott.

 

“Sorry, I’m late. I hate to run some errands.” They could hear his heavy breathing and could tell he’d been running from the leaves that were stuck to his boots.

 

Derek ignored his sudden outburst and continued his speech. “As we all know we have a Kanima loose in town killing people. It doesn’t look like the Argent’s have formulated a plan of attack yet seeing as how nothing seems to slow the things down. So at this point, we have to figure who the Kanima is so that we can attack it in its human form.” Derek took a few steps towards Stiles, “Stiles has been so gracious to lend us his new abilities in locating said creature, which is why I got you all together last night to check out that abandoned house.”

 

Stiles closed the book he was thumbing through as an awkward smile crossed his face. All eyes seemed to fall on him and Derek continued his spiel on their plan of attack.

 

“Seeing as how last night’s search was a bust, I’ve asked Stiles to maybe give it another try—“

 

“I’ve been looking over some of my spell books and I think I may have found a more advanced scrying spell that will help us find whoever the person is.” Stiles interrupted.

 

All of this was news to Scott. He’d just assumed Stiles had been studying a lot lately, trying not to fall behind like he was in so many courses. “Allison says that the Kanima looks for a master, so whoever this Kanima is. They probably don’t even know that they’re doing anything out of the ordinary.”

 

“Well that should be easy. Just have Sabrina over her locate the Kanima and whoever is controlling them won’t be far behind.” Isaac quipped.

 

“Oh ha ha. I could always try and draw a map on your furry hide.” Stiles said mockingly.

 

The others laughed at their back and forth as Derek just stood there with the stoic look that he always had whenever anyone ever made any kind of joke about anything.

 

“Stiles can you just do the spell.”

 

He took a deep sigh and rooted around in his bag for the necessary supplies. “You know Derek, it wouldn’t kill you to crack a smile every once and a while. But who knows, knowing you, you might actually burst into flames.”

 

Scott found the comment particularly funny. In the time that he’d actually known Derek, he’d never actually seen him smile or laugh at anything. Aside from the time he’d tried to teach him control and teased him from his front porch.

 

Stiles traced a circle in the center of the room, drawing the symbols he needed to perform the tracking spell within its edges. While the others stood on the opposing side of the room, apprehensive about the idea in the first place. Scott wanting to be extra cautious stood the furthest away. He’d been lab partners with Stiles in every science class and knew that when Stiles got his hand on things like chemicals, it didn’t always pan out so well.

 

“Uh, I’m going to go check in with Allison and see if she’s maybe got any new information from the Argent’s.” The thought of Stiles playing around with magic made him a little uneasy and the possibility of this spell going awry made his sense of retreat only a little stronger. He didn’t feel so bad leaving Stiles alone, I mean Derek was there after all. Even if he never outwardly said it to anyone he wouldn’t let anything happen to any of them. Scott dashed up the stairs and out the door before anyone could say anything otherwise.

 

Stiles took a deep breath and began chanting the words from one of the dusty books from his bag. Much like the precious spell, he could feel a gentle breeze before the symbols began to ignite one by one. To his surprise when he uttered the last words there wasn’t a map drawn out on the floor.

 

“Uh. That wasn’t supposed to happen.” He said spinning around in the circle. “There was supposed to be a map here somewhere.”

 

“You should probably get your broom tuned up Sabrina.” Isaac said with a smirk.

 

Derek walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Stiles, we can try again when you figure out what went wrong.” His words weren’t overly stern as they usually came off. They sounded almost, comforting.

 

“As for the rest of you, since we’re flying blind in the thing I want you to patrol around. See if you can catch a scent of anything that will help us find this Kanima or its master.”

 

 Derek always seemed to have some sort of plan when it came to things like this, even when he really had no idea what he was doing. The authority and leadership of being an Alpha must be a heavy burden sometimes, people always looking to you for answers when you don’t really have any yourself. Stiles didn’t envy his position in the slightest. He barely knew where he was going half the time, I mean look at him, a kid in high school practicing magic and barely able to make a fully functioning locator spell.

 

Picking up the chalk and excess powder off the floor, Stiles couldn’t help but feel a sense of defeat; shoving the supplies of books and herbs into his bag as he smudged the circle from the concrete. It wasn’t until he was almost packed up that he even noticed that he and Derek were alone in his batcave of sorts. The idea of being alone with Derek didn’t bother him in the slightest, well maybe a little bit. Especially since he’d just botched helping them get the upper hand in their efforts to stop whoever is killing people.

 

Derek sat with his arms folded on one of the many trunks that littered the room. His idea of furniture. He watched Stiles gather all of his things in silence, only the occasional thumping of his books on top of another as he stacked them into his overflowing bag. He could sense that there was something bothering him but he didn’t want to pry. Derek often found himself in similar situations whenever he got remotely close to anyone. He knew that they needed some words of comfort or reminder that it’s going to be okay but he could never find the right words to say.

 

“Hey Stiles, I—“

 

“Don’t worry about it Derek.” His voice was low and dulcet as he slung the bag over his shoulder and headed for the stairs.

 

Stiles cut him off before he had the chance to extend his version of an olive branch to help soothe his worries. Derek wanted to say something. Something that didn’t sound condescending or sarcastic like much of their conversations did. But he said nothing; Derek watched as he climbed the stairs and disappeared into the night, leaving only the bang of the steel door behind.  
  


\---

  
The keys dangled back and forth making that annoying clink that drove most people insane. For Stiles it was almost melodic as he stared blankly out the window, his hands fumbling over each other as he recounted the events of the evening.

 

He noticed that his dad’s cruiser wasn’t in the driveway. He glanced over at the clock built into the jeep dashboard. _11:07 he must be working late again._ It wasn’t uncommon for his Dad to be working late he was the sheriff after all. Crime doesn’t sleep just because he needed to.

 

Stiles sat there for another ten minutes before finally pulling the keys from the ignition and walked up to the front door. _Locked._ It’s a good thing it was because it seemed like no one was ever home these days. As he turned the key and heard the tumblers snap into the unlocked position and the door slowly slid open, Stiles couldn’t help but get the feeling that he was being watched. _Why would anyone be watching me?_ He shrugged and made his way up to his room.

 

Throwing his bag to the floor, he plopped onto his bed staring at the ceiling.

 

“You know you’ve spent a lot of time staring at stuff tonight.” The voice was familiar and he knew instantly who it was.

 

“By all means Derek, please come in.” He heard his boots as they hit the floor. _I guess he really took me up on that offer to use that window._ “What do you want?” He asked agitated his eyes still fixed on the point above him.

 

Derek didn’t mind his particularly snappy mood; he actually found it somewhat amusing as he took a seat at Stiles’ desk. “I came by to see how you were doing. You didn’t seem…like yourself when you left.”

 

Stiles let a sigh escape his lips before even noticing what he’d done. “It’s nothing really.” He sat upright, letting his arms drag him to the foot of his bed. “I just can’t figure what went wrong with that spell.”

 

A chuckle rumbled in Derek’s chest. “Is that all?”

 

Stiles snapped his head in Derek’s direction. The room was dark so he could only see the outline of his body as the light from the window illuminated behind him.

 

“It’s not funny Derek.”

 

“It’s just a little bit funny.” He shuffled in the chair trying to find a more comfortable position. “Maybe it was stage fright or something.”

 

“Maybe.” He mumbled as he reached for his bag rooting around for the book that had a large bookmark on the page he desired. “Well since you’re here. I guess I could give it another shot. You know without all the extra eyes and ears.”

 

“And witty comebacks.”

 

Stiles cracked a smile as he began drawing symbols on his wall.

 

“Do think that’s a wise idea? Won’t your dad find it odd that you have weird symbols on your wall?”

 

“It’s washable chalk. I’ve done stuff like this before, like when I was cramming for finals last year.”

 

The room filled with silence as Stiles finished his work. “Okay. All I need now is a little bit of that powder and some magic words and PRESTO! We’ve got a locator spell.” He gestured emphatically at his creation as he sat the open book down on the desk in front of Derek.

 

Derek heard him chanting but immediately tuned him out. He glanced down at the book and noticed that the wording seemed different between the pages. Upon further examination he noticed that one of the pages in between had been torn out. He glanced over the markings before flipping to the next couple of pages.

 

“Uh, Stiles. I’m not so sure that this is a locator spe—” A light flashed across the room.

 

“Well that’s new.” A pleased smell crossed Stiles’ face as he placed his hands on his hips.

 

“That’s what I was trying to tell you Stiles. I don’t think this is a locator spell.” He shoved the book at him. “I think it’s a summoning spell.”

 

Stiles grabbed the book, furiously flipping the pages. “Summon?! Summon what?!”

 

The window that Derek left open suddenly slammed shut as a wind filled the room. They watched as two balls of light circled each other, almost like a dance, above their heads.

 

“Well, whatever I summoned doesn’t seem too malicious.”

 

“Really? Malicious?”

 

Stiles shrugged as the lights slowly descended, one entering each of their bodies.

 

“What was that?” Derek asked confused about what just happened.

 

Stiles shrugged. “I guess it was all just an elaborate light show.”

 

They looked at each other for a moment before hearing the slam of the Sheriff’s cruiser.

 

“SHIT!” Stiles yelled looking around. “You’ve gotta get out of here.”

 

Derek bolted for the window. Sliding over the window sill he poked his head back in, “I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

 

Without even a thought in his head he responded, “Yeah.”

 

They exchanged parting glances before Stiles pushed him off his perching stance down the side of the roof, hearing the creaking of the stairs as his father approached. He flew onto the bed and opened one of his books.

 

The sheriff cracked opened his door, barely looking at him. “Stiles go to sleep. It’s like 12:30”

 

“Okay dad.” He said with a jerking nod.

 

Before he closed the door he glanced over at the window that was still open. “And close that window.”


End file.
